Anatoli Knyazev
Anatoli Knyazev (February 24th, 1975 - November 13, 2015) was an international mercenary who primarily dealt in weapons and human trafficking. Biography Born in Russia, Knyazev joined the military and rose in the ranks before becoming a high-ranking operative. He eventually began leading a team of ex-military personnel in his operations, which included working for billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor. In 2015, Luthor hired Knyazev to travel to Nairomi, where Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane was preparing to interview African terrorist General Amajagh. When Lane and photographer Jimmy Olsen arrived at Amajagh's headquarters, Knyazev finds a tracking device in Olsen's camera. After shooting Olsen in the head, Amajagh took Lane hostage only to be double-crossed by Knyazev when the latter realized the arrival of Superman was imminent. Knyazev began executing Amajagh's men and ordered his men to do the same. Knyazev then used a flamethrower to burn all of Amajagh's men to make it look like Superman used his Heat Vision to kill the men before leaving just before Superman arrived. Upon returning to Gotham City, which served as his base of operations, Knyazev went to an underground fight club only to lose his bet on a fighter after Bruce Wayne gave his opponent advice. Sometime later, Luthor hired Knyazev to transport a large portion of Kryptonite from the tanker White Portuguese ''to LexCorp Headquarters. Knyazev did as he was told but was ambushed by the vigilante Batman, who pursued the former through Gotham in the Batmobile. Knyazev attempted to take out the vigilante with a rocket launcher but was stopped by the Batmobile's ballistic missile defense system. Knyazev proceeded to deliver the Kryptonite to Luthor in a half-destroyed truck after Superman intervened to stop Batman, unbeknownst to Knyazev. After Kahini Ziri, who Lex hired to lie to the US media and government regarding Superman's involvement in Nairomi told the truth to Senator June Finch, Lex ordered Knyazev to terminate her and make it look like an accident. Knyazev followed her to an underground station and just as a train was passing through, pushed her on the rails killing her. Knyazev then kidnaps Lois Lane and Martha Kent before receiving orders from Luthor to kill the latter in one hour should Superman fail to kill Batman. Knyazev takes Martha to his warehouse hold out in the port of Gotham. Batman later arrives at the warehouse where Knyazev is holding Martha hostage and Knyazev orders his men to prepare for Batman who takes them out from underneath by crashing through the floor, taking them out one by one. When Knyazev threatens to use a flamethrower to kill Martha, Batman aims Knyazev's men weapon at the tank on Knyazev's back and fires, causing the tank to leak gas. Knyazev turns to look and inadvertently ignites himself on fire, causing a fire ball to consume the room. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia *In an interview, director Zack Snyder revealed Callan Mulvey's character was addressed by his real name is because he believed addressing him as "KGBeast" would cause issues with Russian officials External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Deceased characters Category:2015 deaths Category:1975 births Category:Superman Villains Category:Residents of Gotham City